


Аксессуар

by fish4l



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cliche, Crack, Everyone Is Gay, Evil Ron Weasley, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanon, Fetish, Foot Fetish, Hogwarts, Humor, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Parody, Sock Suspenders, Total AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish4l/pseuds/fish4l
Summary: Подтяжки для носков!АУ. Маги не носят под мантиями брюк, они пользуются подтяжками для носков.Уизлигад, фандомные штампы, родомагия. Кусочек из каждого курса, не подробно. Не надо искать в этом смысл, это крэк!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 22
Kudos: 55
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Harry Potter 2020: Спецквест





	Аксессуар

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Без штанов](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410534) by [fandom Harry Potter 2020 (fandom_Harry_Potter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Harry_Potter/pseuds/fandom%20Harry%20Potter%202020). 



> Кинки: кинк на подтяжки для носков, футфетиш, минет, мастурбация.

**Гарри Поттер и философский зажим**

— Ты из наших? — симпатичный светловолосый мальчик в длинной темной мантии внимательно оглядел Гарри с головы до ног.

Гарри смутился. Он внезапно застеснялся треснутых очков, линялой футболки с растянутым воротом, подранных на колене джинсов — уже довольно коротких, по щиколотку, но зато не спадающих с талии. По сравнению с одетым с иголочки мальчиком он выглядел оборванцем.

— Вижу, что нет, — тот разочарованно отвернулся. — Запомни. Таким, как ты, не место на Слизерине!

«Что такое Слизерин?» — озадачился Гарри. 

— Понимаешь, Гарри, — объяснял ему месяц спустя Рон Уизли в вагоне Хогвартс-экспресса. — Слизерин — это факультет, где у всех есть… Ну, они. Подтяжки. 

Гарри знал, что такое подтяжки. У дяди Вернона было несколько пар; он любил отстегнуть их после особо плотного ужина или громко щелкал ими, когда был доволен собой. Но, возможно, у магов подтяжки означали что-то другое? 

— Ну ты уже понял, что маги не носят под мантией брюки.

Гарри кивнул. Рон заставил его переодеться, как только вошел в купе. 

— Так принято, да? Но зимой же холодно? 

— Есть специальные чары. Нас научат. Это первое, чему учат, даже раньше, чем левитировать перо.

— А девочки? — из интереса решил уточнить Гарри. — У них под мантией тоже?..

Рон заерзал.

— Нет, им можно носить под мантией что угодно. Ну, кроме этого…

— Чего — этого? Того, что есть у всех на Слизерине?

— Ага, — Рон понизил голос. — Гарри, об этом все знают, но не говорят.

— О чем не говорят? Может, об этом пишут? Тогда я точно читала!

В дверях купе стояла кудрявая девочка с очень решительным лицом, за ее спиной маялся растерянный пухлый мальчик. Рон вздохнул:

— Заходите, раз так, и дверь закройте.

Дети послушно вошли в купе. 

— Я Гермиона, кстати. Это Невилл, — девочка аккуратно села на край сиденья и потребовала: — Ну что там? Нам еще жабу искать.

— Я Гарри, а это Рон, — представился Гарри. Он видел, что Рону неудобно рассказывать, тот тянул и тянул паузу, но наконец громко зашептал:

— У всех на Слизерине есть подтяжки для носков. 

— Всего-то? — громко заявила Гермиона, задрав нос. — У маглов давно нет никаких подтяжек. Носки делают с резинками, и они не съезжают. Странно, что у магов не так. Отсталые вы какие-то.

Рон вздохнул и продолжил бубнить себе под нос:

— Это непростые подтяжки… Они заколдованы особыми чарами. Они передаются из поколения в поколение. И только такой род считается…

— Чистокровным! — дверь в купе резко распахнулась. — А вот те семьи, что утратили подтяжки предков, называют предателями крови! 

Гарри узнал светловолосого мальчика из ателье. 

— Зато у вас, Малфоев, нет лишних пар. Поэтому у тебя нет братьев, — крикнул Рон. Из просто красного он стал малиновым, что не слишком сочеталось с его цветом волос. 

— У моих родителей есть я, — веско произнес Малфой. — А у меня есть свои подтяжки, — он выделил слово «свои» и приподнял край мантии. Гарри открылся вид на новенькие кожаные туфли и черные носки без единой морщинки, как в журнале мод. — А у тебя? Покажи мне свои магловские резинки!

Рон мгновенно сник. 

— Поттер, ты выбрал не ту компанию, — Малфой обернулся у самой двери. — Ищи подтяжки своих предков, — и вышел.

— Жаба! — сказал Невилл. 

Это было первое слово, которое Гарри от него услышал. Гермиона схватила Невилла за рукав мантии и потащила из купе. Вид у нее был задумчивый.

Надолго воцарилось унылое молчание. Рон разговорился только после того, как Гарри накупил сладостей у продавщицы с тележкой. Под шелест оберток от шоколадных лягушек он слушал длинный рассказ нового друга: 

— Ты не подумай, раньше у нас хватало на всех. Но Билл, он.. Он стащил одну пару, вроде бы прадедушки Барни, и сделал рогатку. Однажды папа взял Билла с собой в Гринготтс, и тот разбил камешком люстру, а она же зачарована на совесть. Так что гоблины были впечатлены. Билл с рогаткой теперь работает на них в Египте, гоняет мумий. Следующим был Чарли. Ему тоже нравились рогатки, и он стащил пару подтяжек прадедушки Харви. Сначала он тренировался на гномах в саду, а потом как-то подбил глаз кентавру. Теперь он главный загонщик в заповеднике драконов в Румынии. У Фреда и Джорджа одна пара подтяжек на двоих, и это их ничуть не смущает, хотя так не принято. А у меня… — Рон вытянул ноги, из-под коротковатой мантии показались носки. Гарри узнал их — простые хлопковые из магазина «Все по 10 пенсов». У него самого были такие же. 

— Не печалься, друг! — он хлопнул Рона по плечу. — Если я вдруг найду подтяжки предков, я дам тебе пару. 

Гарри отвернулся к окну и не увидел, как опасно блеснули у Рона глаза.

**Гарри Поттер и подтяжки Слизерина**

— Наследник Слизерина — это тот, кто достоин носить пару его подтяжек или у кого они есть?

— Слышала, у них зажимы в виде головы змеи…

— Глупости все, подтяжки должны были давно рассыпаться от времени. Истлеть. Да кто вообще носил носки тысячу лет назад?

— Это маглы не носили, а маги — да. И зажимы, зажимы — самое главное.

Гарри закатил глаза. Гермиона опять спорила с Лавандой. Она никак не могла смириться с тем, что только ее сыновья — в том случае, конечно, если она выйдет замуж за мага с подтяжками — получат их в собственность. 

Про себя Гарри точно знал, что он не наследник Слизерина. Умение говорить со змеями само по себе никакого наследия не представляло, а чужих подтяжек у него не было и взять их было неоткуда. Малфоя и других слизеринцев он тоже не подозревал, и в этом Рон был с ним согласен:

— Есть очень старая книга, точнее, список. Там описаны все подтяжки известных родов, ты же понимаешь, что новые пары появляются редко. Мама заставляла меня зубрить список наизусть. У Ноттов, кажется, на зажиме ящерица, у Забини — флакон для зелий, у Малфоев — ангельские крылья. 

Гарри представил Малфоя с крыльями и слегка порозовел. В этой мысли было что-то странно притягательное. Он перевел тему:

— Скажем Гермионе, что в Оборотном зелье нет никакого смысла?

— Конечно. Да у нас все равно не получилось бы попасть в их гостиную.

— Почему это? — Гермиона была расстроена, что опять чего-то не знала.

— Там на входе надо приподнимать мантию и показывать подтяжки портрету Слизерина.

Гарри вздохнул. В его гринготтском сейфе не было ничего, кроме золота. Он мог позволить себе дорогие носки, но без подтяжек в них не было никакого смысла.

**Гарри Поттер и наследство из Азкабана**

— Сириус Блэк сбежал, — Малфой задержал Гарри в коридоре после ужина.

— Знаю. Чего тебе?

Малфой, как всегда, был безупречен. Длина его мантии была ровно такой, чтобы открывать носки туфель. Ни краешка носка, ни, тем более, подвязки с ангельскими зажимами никогда не было видно. Не то чтобы Гарри специально высматривал, но любопытство со временем только росло.

— Он был знаком с твоими родителями. Дружил с твоим отцом. Ему вполне могли дать подтяжки твоих предков, чтобы он спрятал их в тайном месте.

Гарри тоже думал об этом, но сомневался: 

— Он же хочет меня убить!

— На твоем месте я бы не был так уверен, — Малфой посмотрел по сторонам и добавил тише: — Блэк мне родня. 

— Вот как, — Гарри расстроился. Зря он уши развесил. — Значит, твоей семье нужны его подтяжки? 

— Кому не нужны подтяжки Блэков… — Малфой вздохнул. — Поттер, ты не представляешь, о чем говоришь. В магическом мире все друг другу родственники, и когда рождается мальчик, которому не от кого получить пару по прямой линии, всегда можно поискать у двоюродных или троюродных дядюшек. Подумай, почему твоему Уизли не нашлось подтяжек. Между прочим, по матери он тоже дальняя родня Блэкам. 

Гарри не знал, что ответить. Он пожал плечами, выбросив из головы мысль о Роне. Сейчас он думал только о том, насколько дерзкой покажется Малфою его просьба показать зажим.

— Думай, Поттер. И не ищи Блэка, он сам тебя найдет.

***

— Гарри, у меня их нет, — виновато сказал Сириус. Если бы он был собакой, точно бы заскулил. — Джеймс хотел сделать хранителем меня, но это был слишком явный ход. Ремусу нельзя было доверять — при обращении в полнолуние он мог потерять ключ. 

— Петтигрю. 

— Да. Питер был маленьким и незаметным, он мог таскать ключ от зачарованной шкатулки на ошейнике. И он предал нас. 

— Зачем вообще прятать подтяжки? Почему не оставить в Гринготтсе?

Сириус замялся.

— Дело в Волдеморте. 

— Опять? 

Гарри расстроился. По каким-то туманным намекам Дамблдора выходило, что Волдеморт не умер и что именно он вселился в профессора Квиррелла, нелепо погибшего в конце первого курса от меткого выстрела в затылок из неизвестно чьей рогатки. И потом, в прошлом году именно Волдеморт управлял действиями бедной Джинни Уизли, которая так и не сумела открыть Тайную комнату. Лучше бы он выбрал жертвой профессора Локхарта… Хотя нет, результат был бы такой же. 

— Волдеморт что, из Поттеров? 

— Прости, Гарри. Я почти ничего не знаю, а то, что знаю, не могу рассказать. Директор Дамблдор велел выжидать, время пока не пришло, — Сириус и правда выглядел виноватым, и Гарри воспользовался этим без зазрения совести. Он горько вздохнул и принялся рассматривать носки своих туфель.

— А сейчас? Мне так и ходить без подтяжек? — спросил он, для надежности еще и хлюпнув носом.

Сириус стукнул себя по лбу.

— Совсем забыл. Есть пара Регулуса, нашел в сейфе.

— А кто это? — поинтересовался Гарри. Звездное имя обычно давали Блэки, но Драко — Дракон — Малфой был, например, исключением.

— Мой брат, — коротко ответил Сириус, и Гарри стало стыдно.

— А ему разве не?.. — он не успел закончить.

— Ему без надобности. Он пропал много лет назад, а пара осталась. Можешь взять, ты тоже отчасти Блэк.

Гарри долго не решался носить подтяжки Регулуса, считая, что заполучил их нечестным путем. Сириус же вместе с несколькими дюжинами особых шелковых носков прислал в качестве подарка копию фамильного древа. Гарри был Блэком чуть меньше, чем Малфой, но существенно больше, чем Рон. Пришлось смириться с тем, что подтяжки и так достались бы ему по праву родства. 

Летом перед четвертым курсом Гарри привыкал носить подтяжки. Для тренировки годились растянутые носки дяди Вернона; шелковые ждали своего часа в шкафу, завернутые в тончайшую бумагу.

**Гарри Поттер и Трехподтяжечный турнир**

— Зачем мама прислала мне это? — Рон брезгливо поднял двумя пальцами пару подтяжек, отделанных линялым кружевом. — Это?.. 

— Пояс для чулок, мама ушила его, — ответила Джинни. — Судя по цвету, от тетушки Мюриэль. Она любит бордовый. 

— Я не надену это на Святочный бал! — Рон бросил подтяжки на стол. — Гарри, у тебя тоже нет подтяжек, друг?

— Есть, — Гарри приподнял край мантии. Носки сидели безупречно. — Сириус дал еще летом.

— О, — Джинни подмигнула ему, — здорово. Подними повыше, хочу посмотреть на рисунок. 

Гарри смутился и мантию опустил. На зажиме был выгравирован череп, и Гарри почему-то стеснялся. Он так и не выяснил, что было нарисовано на подтяжках предков. Он предполагал, что горшок, но предпочел бы оленьи рога.

— О, черт! — Рон вцепился себе в волосы. — Я буду как тетушка Мюриэль! 

— Иди в обычных носках, — Гарри пожал плечами. — Или хотя бы оборви кружева. 

— Точно! — Рон махнул палочкой и скептически осмотрел результат. — Хоть бы на балу не порвались. 

— Попробуй не танцевать и не поднимать мантию, — посоветовал Гарри. — Больше шансов, что они уцелеют и никто ничего не заметит. 

— Спасибо, друг. 

Гарри хотел танцевать, но из солидарности просидел весь вечер с Роном в дальнем углу Большого зала. Он с тоской смотрел на танцующих. Прямо перед их столиком в подобии вальса кружились Малфой с Паркинсон. Пышное платье то и дело взмывало в воздух, оголяя щиколотки, а вот строгая парадная мантия Малфоя ни разу не приподнялась выше положенного дюйма над ботинком, и Гарри так и не увидел, как блестят ангельские крылья на золотом зажиме.

**Гарри Поттер и Орден огненной подтяжки**

— Я горжусь тобой, мой мальчик! Ты сделал невозможное.

Гарри мрачно смотрел на свои руки. Ладонь саднило. Когда Сириус полетел в Арку, Гарри ухитрился схватить его за ногу, но пальцы скользнули по гладко выбритой голени, и все, во что он смог вцепиться, — тонкая резинка чуть выше края носка. Она опасно натянулась, врезаясь в ладонь, но зачарованный зажим не подвел. Гарри удержал Сириуса. Тот был жив, хотя разбил голову о каменные ступени и теперь находился в больнице святого Мунго под арестом.

— Но я не могу не посетовать на твое поведение. Отправиться в Отдел Тайн, не поставив никого в известность! Гарри, раньше ты был более благоразумен.

— Это все сны, сэр. 

Весь пятый курс Гарри мучили сны. Впрочем, сначала они не доставляли никаких проблем, даже наоборот. В них некий блондин — его личность недолго оставалась для Гарри тайной — медленно поднимал край мантии, открывая кожаный ботинок, серый, под цвет глаз, шелковый носок и, скользя выше и выше, обнажал золотистый зажим с тонкой гравировкой. Во сне Гарри облизывал губы и тяжело вздыхал, стараясь не обращать внимания на внезапную эрекцию. Ангельские крылья были прекраснее, чем он мог себе представить наяву.

— Ты видел мой, теперь я хочу посмотреть… 

Во сне Гарри путался в ставшей неимоверно длинной мантии, или обнаруживал вместо ноги еще одну руку, или оказывался одет только в старые носки дяди Вернона… Гарри просыпался, отчаянно крича, испуганно проверял, на месте ли подтяжки Регулуса, и под самое утро засыпал снова. 

После Рождества сны изменились. Теперь в них он видел только длинный магазинный прилавок, на котором ровно, словно по линеечке, были разложены подтяжки. Их было много, конец прилавка терялся далеко в темноте. Гарри ходил вдоль стола, трогал костлявыми пальцами замысловатые зажимы, перебирал их и шептал под нос:

— Где же они, где?

Зажимы ослепляли золотым и серебряным блеском, от рисунков рябило в глазах — животные, предметы, инициалы… Один раз Гарри показалось, что он увидел ангельские крылья, но нет, это была летучая мышь. Он еще подумал, что такой рисунок подошел бы Снейпу. Не было на столе и знакомых подтяжек Регулуса с черепом, и сириусовых — с силуэтом собаки. 

В конце года прямо на экзамене по Истории Магии Гарри вырубился и провалился, к несчастью, в противный сон с прилавком, а не к Малфою. В видении был Сириус. Кто-то мучил его, бесконечно задавая один и тот же вопрос:

— Где?

Спросонья Гарри с друзьями сорвался в Лондон, пробрался в Министерство Магии, проник в Отдел Тайн — место, где хранились копии всех известных подтяжек, — и спас Сириусу жизнь, попутно разнеся вдребезги несколько кабинетов и лабораторий.

— Это был Волдеморт, да? — мрачно спросил Гарри. — Он искал подтяжки? 

Профессор Дамблдор кивнул и, прикрыв глаза, продекламировал.

— В конце июля родится тот, кто потеряет подтяжки предков,  
И Темный Лорд отметит его как равного себе,  
И не будут они жить спокойно, пока не померяются ими,  
Или пока один не убьет другого.

Дамблдор замолчал. Гарри продолжал смотреть на свои руки. Он больше не грыз ногти. Ношение подтяжек — даже чужих, не поттеровских, — как-то само собой обязывало держать в опрятности все остальное. Он отрастил волосы, научился десятку полезных заклинаний — от завязывания галстука до очистки мантии от пятен. Последнее было особенно важно из-за Рона. К пятому курсу тот так и не научился есть аккуратно. 

— Гарри? — обеспокоенно спросил Дамблдор.

— А? Я просто задумался. — Гарри поднял глаза.

— Что ты думаешь о пророчестве? Я уверен, у тебя есть сила победить Волдеморта. 

— У меня еще нет подтяжек, — мрачно ответил Гарри.— И ни одной зацепки, где их искать. И что, Мерлина ради, значит «померяться»?

Свечи вспыхнули ярче, и Гарри показалось, что Дамблдор покраснел.

— Я провожу исследования, мой мальчик. Я обязательно найду ответ.

**Гарри Поттер и Принц-без-подтяжек**

— Как думаешь, у него есть ноги? — шепотом спросил Гарри, глядя вслед удаляющемуся по коридору Снейпу.

— Конечно, есть, Гарри! — возмущенно ответила Гермиона. — У всех есть ноги, даже у профессора Снейпа, — продолжила она так же громко, и тот обернулся. 

— Пять баллов с Гриффиндора за обсуждение преподавателей, — тихо прошипел Снейп, и Гермиона застонала от досады. — Один балл Гриффиндору за правильный ответ.

— Что? Гарри, ты слышал? Профессор дал мне один балл! 

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Он над тобой издевается. Я все равно не уверен, что у него есть ноги. Вспомни, он ходит практически бесшумно, а мантия? Она открывает только носки ботинок, но не выше. Никто никогда не видел щиколоток Снейпа.

— Профессора Снейпа, Гарри, — поправила Гермиона. — И я буду первой, кто узнает его тайну, обещаю.

Гарри засмеялся. Гермиона тоже хихикнула и прижала руки к покрасневшим щекам.

— Ой, я не то хотела сказать…

Смеясь, они пошли дальше, и только Рон задержался. Гарри услышал, как тот задумчиво прошептал:

— Есть ноги или нет, неважно. Вот интересно, есть ли у него подтяжки…

Гарри знал тайну подтяжек Снейпа, но никому бы ее не выдал, особенно Рону. Случайно подсмотренная сцена из думосбора стояла у него перед глазами: висящий вверх ногами Снейп и его подтяжки, такие же, как у Рона на балу: перешитые из женского пояса для чулок. Снимать с него еще и подштанники не было никакой необходимости, позора и так было предостаточно.

Сириус не оправдывался:

— Мы с первого дня знали, что у Снейпа нет подтяжек. В поезде подглядели, у него мантия была коротковата. Дразнили его, но только между собой. Но потом Джеймс влюбился в Лили, а она все время возилась со Снейпом, вот он и сорвался. 

— А что, никто больше не делает подтяжки? Почему Рон не может сделать себе пару? — спросил тогда Гарри.

— Подтяжки — это не просто резинка и зажимы. Нужны зелья и заклинания, десятки заклинаний. И потом, новую пару обязательно должны признать гоблины. Они занесут описание в особую книгу, и только тогда маг будет признан чистокровным. Я читал про магов, которые целую жизнь потратили на эксперименты, и у них так ничего и не получилось.

Сириус замолчал. 

— А Снейп?

— Я точно не знаю, — осторожно ответил Сириус, — но ходили слухи, что ему помог Волдеморт и у Снейпа получилось.

**Гарри Поттер и подтяжки предков**

Которую неделю они скитались по стране, Гарри не считал. Вроде вторую, но даже эти несчастные десять дней не пошли им на пользу. Рон перестал бриться, лежал в палатке на кровати и требовал еду. Гермиона старательно готовила по найденной в сумочке старинной поваренной книге: «возьмите два фунта телятины, полфунта почечного телячьего жира и французскую булку». Гарри же от нечего делать размышлял. Он раздумывал о смерти Дамблдора: тот упал с Астрономической башни, подбитый ловким броском Снейпа из пращи. Гарри был уверен, что праща была сделана из подтяжек. Он размышлял и о Снейпе, который пожертвовал драгоценной парой, изготовив из нее оружие. Но чаще Гарри прикидывал, что Гермиона приготовит на обед и где же все-таки подтяжки его предков. Мысли о том, чем он будет меряться с Волдемортом, он старательно избегал.

— Ботвинья, — Гермиона водрузила на стол котел с зеленоватого цвета содержимым. — Только раковых шеек не добавила.

Рон возмущенно спросил:

— А где шейки? 

— А где раки? — спросила в ответ Гермиона. — Рон, очнись, мы в Дартмуре. Тут сплошные болота.

— Я не буду это есть! — Лицо Рона мгновенно приобрело цвет супа — бледно-зеленый. — Я хочу нормальную еду.

Гарри дипломатично молчал, размышляя, как бы спросить у Гермионы, чего еще нет в супе, кроме раковых шеек. 

— Ну и иди!

— И пойду! В Макдональдс. Гарри, ты со мной?

Суп внезапно показался Гарри не такой уж плохой перспективой.

— Я, пожалуй…

— Предатель! — Рон покраснел до малинового. — Тогда отдай мне… Отдай. Мне нужнее. И я уйду.

— Рон… — Гермиона бросилась ему наперерез. — Нет, Рон, сопротивляйся! Это все проклятые подтяжки, сопротивляйся!

Гарри достал палочку, сжав другой рукой висящий на груди мешочек. В нем были они — добытые с таким трудом подтяжки Слизерина. 

— Он обещал мне пару еще на первом курсе! У него есть свои, зачем ему еще! Отдай мне, Гарри! — Рон обезумел. 

— Нет, — твердо сказал Гарри и поднял палочку. Все заклинания вылетели у него из головы, и он решил, что если ничего не сообразит, просто ткнет Рона в глаз.

Рон посмотрел на него исподлобья, окинул Гермиону презрительным взглядом, толкнул котел с ботвиньей так, что суп расплескался по столу. 

— К маме! — громко сказал он и аппарировал. 

Гермиона заплакала, а Гарри рассеянно гладил ее по плечу в утешение. У него появился план.

— У меня осталось немного фунтов, пойдем возьмем картошку с рыбой, — сказал он, когда Гермиона вытерла слезы.

— Ты тоже не хочешь ботвинью?

— Я даже не могу выговорить это слово, — признался Гарри. — Надо поесть и собраться с мыслями.

— А у тебя они есть? — удивленно спросила Гермиона.

Гарри почесал давно не стриженный затылок:

— Кажется, да.

К слову, найти подтяжки Слизерина оказалось проще простого, а вот добыть их нахрапом не удалось. Сириус вспомнил, что где-то в доме на Гриммо видел неучтенную пару, и они допросили Кричера. Тот признался, что серебряные зажимы со змеей принес как-то Регулус и велел спрятать, а затем исчез. Кричер торговался неделю, прежде чем выдать подтяжки в обмен на несколько условий. Ему достался дом на Гриммо, портрет Вальбурги и безлимитный доступ к коллекции сливочного пива от мадам Розмерты, не говоря уже о щедром содержании в три галлеона в неделю. Сириус, оставшийся без дома, тихо надеялся, что Кричер сопьется, и на время перебрался к Люпину. Там они вместе выли на Луну — по крайней мере, Гарри старался в это верить, после того как навестил их хижину без предупреждения одним поздним вечером.

Тридцать первого июля, в свой день рождения, Гарри, кроме прочих подарков, получил письмо из Гринготтса. В нем поверенный с нечитаемым по-английски именем просил немедленно прибыть в банк по поводу наследства. Рон и Гермиона напросились с Гарри в Гринготтс. 

— Мистер Птрр, — гоблин пророкотал его имя, изменив до неузнаваемости, пока Гарри сворачивал язык трубочкой, чтобы, в свою очередь, обратиться к гоблину, — мне оказана честь сообщить вам, что подтяжки ваших предков…

— Где они? — Рон подпрыгивал на месте от нетерпения.

— Они в надежном месте, — гоблин сурово посмотрел на него, и Рон тут же скис. — Вы найдете их, когда устанете искать. Идите.

— Я уже устал, — признался Гарри. — Направление хоть скажете?

Гоблин замялся, подбирая цензурный ответ:

— Прямо. Да ведет вас магия.

Через неделю, исчерпав все мыслимые отмазки и слепо доверив Гермионе маршрут и все приготовления, они пустились в странствие по Англии. Гарри предпочел бы поезда или автобусы, но Гермиона была непреклонна, выбрав палатку и пеший поход. Ругать себя за лень было бессмысленно, и Гарри смирился. Рон, как оказалось, нет. 

— Так вот, я устал, — Гарри напомнил Гермионе беседу с гоблином. — Пошли спросим в Гринготтсе, мы вообще там ищем? Почему мы в Дартмуре, кстати? 

— Пальцем ткнула, — покаялась та. 

Гоблин — тот же или другой, для Гарри они все выглядели одинаково — мрачно смотрел на них из-за высокой конторки. 

— Устали, мистер Птрр? 

— Не то слово, сэр, — Гарри потер подбородок. — Где они, а? В Дартмуре, Эксетере и Девоне их нет. Мы проверяли.

— Они у Темного Лорда, мистер Пттр. В его надежных руках.

— Блядь!

— Гермиона! — Гарри в ужасе округлил глаза.

— Что? Это литературное слово, я читала.

***

Одно было хорошо — неприступного замка у Волдеморта не было. Все остальное не радовало: он останавливался у своих последователей, то и дело меняя жилье, будто революционер — явочные квартиры.

— Где он сейчас? — спросил Гарри, когда Гермиона сняла с лапки совы свежий номер «Пророка».

— У Малфоев. Сегодня вечером открывает бал. Завтра его ждут на обед к Ноттам, прием у Буллстроудов в среду.

У Гарри сладко заныло в груди. 

— Идем к Малфоям?

Гермиона зарыдала сильнее, чем когда их бросил Рон.

— Что случилось? — Гарри подскочил к ней, не зная, как утешить.

— Бал, а мне нечего надеть! 

Гарри вздохнул и полез в карман за мешочком галлеонов:

— Держи. Сколько тебе надо времени? Два часа?

Гермиона улыбнулась сквозь слезы и бросилась ему на шею.

— Спасибо-спасибо-спасибо! Встретимся в шесть, я постараюсь не опоздать.

Гарри вздохнул. Часы только-только пробили десять утра. К шести он успел четыре раза поесть — каждая трапеза казалась ему последней и оттого более желанной; купить новую мантию, ботинки и носки; принять душ, побриться и подстричься. Идти в бой потным он посчитал не комильфо. 

Новое платье Гермионы, на вкус Гарри, было коротковато, и он с удивлением обнаружил, что у подруги есть стройные ноги. Еще у нее нашлись высокая грудь, белозубая улыбка и нежный смех колокольчиком, который он раньше не замечал.

— Ты… Очень изменилась, Гермиона, — сказал он с запинкой. 

— Смотри, даже не за лето, а всего за несколько часов и пару сотен галлеонов. Правда, здорово? — она покружилась, и платье поднялось еще выше, обнажая бедра.

— Лучшее вложение капитала, — признался Гарри. — Сделай так — и убьешь наповал любого, никакой Авады не надо. 

Гермиона опустила ресницы:

— Ты тоже ничего, зеленая мантия точно под цвет глаз. 

— Она бутылочного цвета, — поправил ее Гарри, и они аппарировали.

***

Малфой-мэнор был прекрасен. У Гарри закружилась голова от впечатлений: величественные фонтаны, царственные павлины, причудливые топиарии, благоухающие клумбы. Гермиона растворилась в толпе гостей, пока Гарри задержался рассмотреть парк.

— Поттер! Что ты здесь делаешь? — Малфой, шипя, тащил его в кусты. 

— Что, прямо здесь? — Гарри удивился, но послушно принялся расстегивать мантию. — Не уверен, что тут подходящее место, но тебе лучше знать...

— Поттер, о чем ты думаешь? — Малфой стукнул себя по лбу, потом, сообразив, треснул Гарри.

— О тебе. С первого курса. Покажи наконец, а?

— Мерлина ради! — взвыл было Малфой, но Гарри — в целях конспирации — уже заткнул его поцелуем. За спиной, казалось, распахнулись крылья.

— Если ты выживешь, Поттер, я тебе еще не то покажу, — погрозил Драко и поцеловал в ответ. 

— Ловлю на слове, — Гарри снова прильнул к его губам. Крылья — или волосы — трепетали на ветру.

— У тебя хоть есть план, идиот? — спросил раскрасневшийся Драко неопределенное время спустя.

— Есть, — уверил его Гарри. — Веди.

Плана не было. Гарри шел на встречу к Волдеморту без единой мысли в голове, положившись на удачу, которая еще ни разу его не подводила. Он сжимал в кармане мантии подтяжки Слизерина и вспоминал пророчество:

— И не будут они жить спокойно, пока… Вот оно! Точно!

— Гарри Поттер, наконец-то! — провозгласил Волдеморт в полной тишине. 

— И тебе привет, — отмахнулся Гарри. — Погоди, у меня есть версия. Не «померяются», а «поменяются»! Дамблдор не так расслышал. Старик же, что с него взять. Поменяются! 

— Ты серьезно? 

— А почему нет? Отдай мне подтяжки Поттеров и живи спокойно. А я тебе — слизеринские, у меня от болтовни со змеей голова болит.

По толпе пробежали шепотки.

— Идем, Гарри Поттер, — Волдеморт, подумав, кивнул. — Скрепим сделку. Заодно расскажешь мне про парселтанг.

— Целоваться не буду, — на всякий случай открестился Гарри, не уверенный, что при закреплении сделки у магов этого не требуется. 

Волдеморт засмеялся, но вышло совсем не зловеще, а как-то по-домашнему. 

— Идем, мой потерянный троюродный внучатый племянник. Наконец-то я нашел тебя.

Стоящая в первом ряду Гермиона упала в обморок. Ее голые коленки стыдливо прикрыл, не пожалев мантии, какой-то незнакомый маг. Сам он остался в рубашке чуть ниже ягодиц и красных носках с красными же подтяжками. 

— Долохов, — сказал Волдеморт, проходя мимо, — опять носки не по дресс-коду.

— Зато по душе. 

Гарри обернулся. Драко смотрел на него, кусая и без того припухшие губы, а потом рывком приподнял край мантии. Жаль, что даже в очках Гарри издали увидел только золотистый блеск.

**Гарри Поттер и ангельские крылья**

— Поттер, я так и знал, что тебя интересовал только мой мерлинов зажим, — бубнил Драко. — Фетишист!

— Неправда, — Гарри даже не покраснел. — Еще меня интересуют твои носки. Где, говоришь, покупал? Хэрродс?

Одетый только в носки с подтяжками Драко сидел на диване, откинувшись на спинку; обнаженный Гарри устроился у его ног. Он был без очков, и наконец прямо перед его носом были те самые зажимы с крыльями, а еще бледная кожа, покрытая тонкими светлыми волосками, узкая ступня и ровные пальцы ног. Он только что обнажил их, стащив с Драко правый носок. Расстегнутый зажим с резинкой болтался где-то под коленом. 

— Красиво, — у Гарри вдруг пересохло во рту. Он говорил не о подтяжках, и Драко, кажется, его понял без объяснений. — Можно я?..

— Можно, — решительно ответил Драко и зажмурился. 

— Ты чего?

— Щекотки боюсь, — признался тот.

— Я аккуратно, — пообещал Гарри и лизнул на пробу большой палец. Этого показалось мало, и он втянул его в рот целиком. 

— М-м-м, — раздался общий стон.

— Точно фетишист, — выдохнул Драко. — Что бы ты там ни делал, не останавливайся.

Гарри не ответил и даже не посмотрел вверх. Он был занят стопой — на ней еще оставались нецелованные места, да и мизинец, пожалуй, требовал большего внимания. Гарри обвел его языком, и Драко хрипло выругался. Гарри повторил движение, а потом нежно всосал мизинец. Сверху доносилось только тяжелое дыхание.

— Все хоро?.. — Гарри близоруко прищурился и прервался на полуслове. 

Драко сидел, широко раздвинув ноги, и дрочил. Хотя это слово не слишком подходило тому зрелищу, которое открылось Гарри. Драко священнодействовал. Он медленно водил рукой вверх, в конце движения чуть сильнее сжимая блестящую от смазки головку, затем спускался вниз, сдвигая крайнюю плоть. Он не спешил. Гарри прильнул щекой к его бедру, жадно рассматривая и гладко выбритый пах, и член, и поджатые яйца, и то, как Драко второй рукой перебирает и почти грубо сжимает их.

— Не могу, — жалобно пробормотал Гарри. Ему хотелось сразу множества вещей: и продолжать облизывать правую стопу, и стянуть второй носок, чтобы проверить, так ли хороша и левая, и вобрать в рот яйца Драко. Но больше всего Гарри хотелось кончить.

— Прости, — он сел на колени и потянул ногу Драко ниже, ставя себе на живот. 

— Прости, — он провел головкой по своду стопы и застонал. Прикосновение не было похоже на удар током, скорее на сладко-пыточное заклинание, если бы такое существовало в магическом мире. Гарри выгнулся, резче прижал головку и в несколько мелких движений кончил прямо на поджатые пальцы Драко.

— Прости, — вышло немного невнятно из-за того, что он хватал ртом воздух. 

— Фетишист. Теперь я весь липкий.

— Это поправимо, — Гарри обвел языком губы, и Драко залился нежным розовым румянцем до самых плеч. 

— Продолжи здесь, — он указал на свой прижатый к животу член, после того как Гарри дочиста вылизал его ступню. — И пошли уже на кровать. Я тоже хочу снять с тебя что-нибудь.

— Так я… — Драко заткнул его поцелуем. — Голый, — выдохнул Гарри через несколько минут. — Но я могу надеть! 

— В другой раз, — Драко покусывал мочку уха, и Гарри не слишком вникал в смысл его слов. — По наследству передаются не только подтяжки. У меня есть фамильный пояс для чулок… С крыльями и без всяких кружев.

— Чур, по очереди! — встрепенулись Гарри и его член. 

— Договорились, — Драко наконец опрокинул его на спину и уселся на грудь. — А теперь молчи, ты слишком много болтаешь.

Гарри возмущенно приоткрыл рот, потом, сообразив, раскрыл шире и слегка высунул язык. Драко похлопал напряженной головкой по губам и мягко толкнулся внутрь. Он сразу уперся в нёбо, Гарри сглотнул и притянул Драко за бедра ближе, меняя угол. Было неудобно напрягать шею, Гарри поерзал, чуть двинул головой, приноравливаясь, и начал сосать, прижимая языком уздечку. Драко не напирал, уступая инициативу.

— Да, — стонал он. — Идеально. Еще.

Он кончил на слове «еще», протяжно выкрикнув его на одной ноте. Гарри не успел оценить вкус — сперма выплеснулась не на язык, а глубже, в горло, — и закашлялся.

— Ты в порядке? — Драко вскочил и протянул ему вмиг наколдованный стакан воды. Гарри замахал руками. — Нет? Что с тобой? Врача?

Гарри выпил два стакана воды и хрипло прокаркал:

— Ты просил замолчать. 

— Идиот, — Драко раскинулся на постели морской звездой. — Идем спать. 

— Ты обещал пояс для чулок, помнишь?

— Поттер, — Драко отвел взгляд, делая вид, что рассматривает балдахин. — Пояс дарят на свадьбу. Ты готов?

— Я не Поттер, — возмутился Гарри. — Я этот, как его… Слизерин-Гонт-Риддл? И еще Блэк, Сириус вроде меня усыновил.

Драко с размаху стукнул себя по лбу, а потом треснул Гарри.

— Мерлина ради, спать. 

Но, конечно, они не уснули.

**Гарри Поттер и счастливый конец**

Несколько месяцев спустя в Малфой-мэноре гремела пышная свадьба, на которую прибыли, казалось, все британские маги. В зале, выделенном для подарков молодоженам, уже не закрывалась дверь, и домовики спешно обустраивали второй. Люциус и Нарцисса представили Гарри всех до одного гостей, но даже после предварительной тренировки он смог запомнить не больше двух сотен имен и лиц. Гермиона, в алом платье с открытыми плечами, пришла с Долоховым, Джинни — в болотно-зеленом — с Невиллом, и даже Локхарт ходил по бальному залу в полосатой больничной пижаме в компании симпатичной медсестры.

Гарри незаметно, как ему казалось, покинул шумное общество, решив дождаться фейерверков на свежем воздухе. Драко отпустил его, героически взяв гостей на себя. Перед расставанием они долго целовались под лестницей, проверяя, на месте ли фамильные ценности. 

Под белоснежную мантию Гарри, как и полагалось по обычаю, не надел ничего, кроме белья и подтяжек. Пояс для чулок сегодня по жребию достался Драко, и Гарри бродил по саду, предвкушая, как долго будет снимать с супруга чулки и как потом привяжет его ими к кровати. 

Он так замечтался, что пропустил появление Рона.

— Ты! 

— Привет, — Гарри стряхнул невидимую пылинку с рукава.

— Ты нашел подтяжки предков! Ты обещал мне лишнюю пару, помнишь? У тебя их две, нет, наверное, даже больше!

— Не кричи, я все понял. Извини, у меня только одна пара. Поттеров, — он из вежливости приподнял край мантии, не открывая, тем не менее, зажим с рисунком в виде головы оленя на фоне горшка.

— А Блэков? 

— Вернул хозяину, — Гарри пожал плечами. 

— Сириусу? 

— Регулусу. 

Из темноты сада за спиной Гарри показались несколько высоких фигур, одетых в черное. 

— А вот и они. Мы здесь!

Кроме Драко, к ним подошли Снейп и Регулус, Сириус и Люпин. Гарри переплел пальцы с супругом и сделал вид, что не заметил, как это сделали остальные пары. 

Рон сплюнул.

— Зачем вам подтяжки? Вам все равно некому их передать.

— Ну почему же, — протянул Снейп. — Мистер Блэк провел много лет в магловском мире и почерпнул оттуда несколько интересных идей. Одна из них — искусственное оплодотворение… 

Регулус погладил еще плоский живот. 

— Мы надеемся, что все удалось.

— Нет, нет, нет, — зашептал Рон. — Только не это… ну почему у всех есть, а у меня нет?!

— Мы найдем для вас пару подтяжек, мистер Уизли, — Волдеморт, как обычно, появился из ниоткуда. — Если вы примете участие в испытаниях зелья. Мне нужен наследник. 

— Секс обязателен? — спросил Рон после недолгих раздумий. 

— Только по вашему согласию, — прошипел Волдеморт и облизал губы длинным раздвоенным языком. 

Рон покраснел и начал уточнять детали.

— Пойдем, — Гарри прошептал так, чтобы его услышал только Драко. — Я сниму с тебя твою фамильную ценность. 

— А я вытащу твой аксессуар.

По наследству у Малфоев передавались и анальные пробки с узором в виде ангельских крыльев на стопоре.


End file.
